Babes ,Bro's,and the Band
by 4 Alaza-Mz.Jane Doe .Fangirls
Summary: what happens when Clarys step brother needs to replace Jace in there band after he goes to Hollywood to follow his dreams and leaves them hanging little do they know Clary lives a double life nerdy girl by day and smokin hot guitar player by night.what happens when Jace wants back in? read and find out
1. note read!

_**Sorry ,this is just a note but it is an important one .**_

_**I will be going back and fixing up the first two chapters and deleting the old ones I am a very bad speller and I have terrible grammar this is only my second fan fick so can you keep the insults to a minimum! I would appreciate it.**_

_**I guess I should focus on one at a is also VERY hard to write on a phone . I dont proff read that is a mistake on my part I can assure you I will be proof reading from now on.I can't promise you they are going to be perfect because I myself am far from it. SOME of you may feel some type of way towards my writing thats your problem because according to some reviews people want me to keep writing!so thank you to the writers that have been following thank you for your support!**_

_**Miss_AnOnYmOuS**_


	2. Chapter 1: band replacement

**Hi , after taking some advice from rviewers I thank you for it,I think you will like the outcome**

Jonathan put his hand over his eyes and said

"we're never going to find someone to replace Jace guys .we might as well face the facts"

"that's not true "said Simon"I know someone who is 5 times better than Jase"

all the guys looked at him as if he were a God.

Jordan was the next to speak up

"what! where is he,? and if he's better than Jace why are you just now telling us!"

all the guys nodded in agreement. before Simon answered he put his hands behind his head and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table leaning back in his chair.

"well actually its a girl ,and she is awesome.I didn't think you guys would need her until after tryouts .wait till you find out who it is"

he said standing up and throwing on his coat with his hand on the doorknob he turned to the rest of his band to say

"well are you coming or not"with that said all the boys jumped up and followed him out the door.

they ended up inside pandemonium they made their way over to the bar flashing their fake ID.

"why are we here"Jordan asked over the music.

"my girlfriend sings here but she's thinking about breaking it off at the end of the week ."Simon said checking his watch

"what does that have to do with us needing a new guitar player"Jonathan asked taking a sip from his beer.

"her best friend also plays in the band just wait and see who it is."Simon Says very exasperated.

Then the lights went off. Music starts first but then we heard the course of a guitar .Our heads all snap towards where it was coming from as the lights snap back on.

"Clary"all the guys repeated In unison.

their mouths were wide open staring at the girl on the stage . Focusing on the girl on stage not the crowd screaming in front of her.

**_Jonathan's_** pov

I looked at the girl on stage she wasn't the Clary that always stays in her room and read the nerd they had come to know. Clary always has her hair pinned up and she has glasses. Clary had on contacts I suppose but her eyes were still the same green color she had on black makeing her look dark and mysterious not like the little nerdy girl we saw every day hair that was always up in a messy ponytail was now down and had perfect curls.

she had a black crop top showing off her something on her side...a tattoo on her side of a butterfly with a rose .She also had a black jacket over and black pants She had on combat boots too that seemed to fit her better than the converse she usually had on.

but her guitar playing with awesome I heard her hit the guitar with a simple 4 4 beat with a kick and it was way better than Jace's had ever bin .If she can do that just imagine what her solo would sound like.

the song ended in Simon dragged all of the guys backstage the girls were coming out they high five each other I heard the conversation

Clary said" Isabel,well I better get changed .wouldn't want to get caught by the guys now would I"she said talking to the black haired girl.

I recognize Maya from school "Clary hun ...I think it's a little too late "she pointed towards us...

**Clary's** pov

I didn't no what Maya meant until I turned around and saw 3 guys staring back at me.

"crap"why did they have to come here? how did they even get here? then anger filled my entire body from head to toe

_Simon!_

I marched right up to Simon himself and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Simon Lewis"I whispered so small and low it scared him making me smile"what did I tell you."

I saw him go pale before he answered "Clary before you go all boxer 101 on me we need to talk about something first"

"that's. not. what .I .asked."I had him pinned against the wall now with my elbow to his throat.

"you said don't bring them here "he stuttered out

"what else"I said pushing him a little harder into the wall.

" if I had to bring them,call you ahead of you could get out of here"

"you better have a good reason. for not calling me or, my hands are going to be real familiar with your face"

to my surprise I was pulled away from Simon.I came face to face with my step brother

"Clary we wanted Simon to come here and get you for us .We need _**you**_ to take Jaces spot in the band"

_**Me**_ be a part of _**their**_ band .If Isaid no that would just make him pester me .before I could even process this in my mind my lips moved.

"fine, but simon you tell him about Luke"I said pulling away from my brother and standing in front of Simon"and I'll make sure he shows me enough to beat you to a bloody pulp .got it!"

I said stabbing him in the chest with my finger.

"got it"he said handing me the keys to my motorcycle I smirked walking out the door as a saw the guys staring at me then they followed me behind the alley to my bike.I threw one leg over my bike was she a beauty.I put my helmet on I turned to the guys and said"see you at band rehearsal tomorrow".before speeding off on my bike...

please review and tell me what you think! .feel free to ask any questions if you have them.

/Notepad_Pro


	3. haters gonna hate

_Dear Haters,_

well** I'm sorry I did the best I could! hey if you don't like it why are you on my page and reading my story .It's not like you're perfect I'm pretty sure some of your stories would have mistakes to it is a lot harder than it looks! and I don't appreciate you picking and prodding at things just to make someone feel bad.I may be only in 6th grade but, I know the meaning of a lot of words and there's only one word I can use to describe you pitiful .remember for every one of you that hates my story, there could be a million that love it take some notes and don't bother looking at any of my future stories.**

**thank you to all of you who reviewed with positive attitudesand if you had a problem with my story you said it in a ****respectful**** way you didn't put me down in anyway.**

**This little note does not apply to you this note goes to all the haters reviewing on someone's story**

**We are all people with feelings and we have to treat people how we want to be treated that rule applies everywhere not just off line .karma is one of my favorite friends so remember this lesson when you decide to post something rude on my story**

**To Guest:i am not getting no were for your information I won 3 statewide writing competitions and have a book that the mayor of Rancho Cordova keeps in his office to show people. I just need more practice and I would appreciate it if you would stop reviewing on my stories .your words would hurt but being me I have thick skin so do me a fav dall DO NOT POST ON MY STORIES .I HAVE ALOT OF PEOPLE THAT LIKE IT SO I THINK ONE REVIEWER CAN SUFFER.**

**miss_AnOnYmOuS-**


	4. Chapter 2:

**_Thank you for reviewing !here you go_**

**_chapter 2_**

**_unwanted guests and three acrobats_**

**_Recap_**:

they followed me behind the alley to my bike.I threw one leg over my bike boy was she a beauty. I put my helmet on I turned to the guys and said"see you at band rehearsal tomorrow".before speeding off on my bike...

**Clarys pov before band rehearsal** at **izzys house**

Izzy could wear a garbage bag and look amazing .She sat at the vanity table doing her make up .She looked at me tying up the old converse I was wearing before saying

"you know the guys have already seen you in your stage close, so why dress up like a nerd again."she left the mirror and put on her high heels."I mean come on are the glasses really necessary you really don't even need them."

"you're right"I said going to the closet and getting out a blood red t-shirt, my trusty combat boots, my black leggings, and the icing on the cake my black leather jacket .Then throwing on some quick blood red lipstick.I put on some black contacts.I didn't need them to see I just hated my eye color.

I walk to the door were she was standing.

she was already about 2 feet taller than me so I felt like a midget when she had on her heels.

"how did those words taste comeing out of your mouth"

"like vomit"I say putting on my helmet and get on my bike .Izzy got in her car and I followed her too Simon's place where the boys rehearse...

we get there about 10 minutes later both of us driving like maniacs.

**Jonathan's pov**

"I don't even know if she'll come"I told the rest of the guys.

Simon walked back in from getting off of the phone.

"that was Isabelle her and Clary are on their way they should be here in about...now"

there was a knock at the door Jordan walked over and opened it Maia was already here seeing her and Jordan got together last night.

Clary walks in,without her glasses again she looks nothing like a neard.I noticed that her eyes are black not the green I know they should be.

she walks over to where the stages is and hops up,and plugs in her guitar.I mean was her guitar a beauty, it had a red skull and then the rest was a shiny black.

"what do you want to hear"she asked

Jordan spoke before I did"your solo"

all the sudden Clary got this wicked smile the blood red lipstick on her lips making her look like a vampire .

"alright but I want Izzy on the drums "

"Clary!"I saw the girl with black hair and blue eyes being pulled from Simon's arms as Clary pulled her on the stage.

she sat down on the seat behind the drums.

"they don't have drumsticks ha! so I can't play"

"Jordan throw me your drum sticks"Clary said throwing the girl in amused look.

"heads up"Jordan said then through the sticks to Clary.

I thought she would drop them but she caught them perfectly but when did Clary have good reflexes,this was the girl that could trip over air

"now would you play"Clary said throwing the sticks to the girl.

"fine"the girls twirled them in her fingers which have black gloves with the fingers cut off and dark blue nail polish on them to match her eyes.

"what do they want to hear"

"solo" Clary said with that wicked smile.

"big mistake, on their part"

1... 2... 3..."

what did she mean by big mistake .she started ripping through the drums she was way better than Jordan but he was really ment for guitar. We heard Clary go off on the guitar herfingers were moving faster than anybodys that I ever seen .Her and Izzy took turns alternating on the drums and they ended it together strong.

when she finishes she had a very big smirk on her face that's odd because Clary never smirked, well judging by the way Clary plays guitar, I'm guessing this is a whole new Clary.

"well looks like we found a new person to fill our slot, and a sick drummer,"said Simon"that means we can have two people playing guitar. Jordan and Clary of course and my beautiful girlfriend playing the drums"

I just realize I hadn't said anything since they had walked in.

I got up off the couch.

"well I'm hungry I don't know about you guys but now that we've got this all figured out anyone in the mood for pizza."

I was greeted with the whole buncha yeahs.

"alright I'll go and get some and I'll pick up some soda on the way".I said walking out of the door

**_still_ at the _house waiting for Jonathan_**

C is Clary, M is Maya, I is izzy, S is Simon, J is Jordan

C :wanna see something cool.

she looks at Jordan and Simon sitting on the couch looking bored out of there minds.

S: yeah anything will amuse me right now

C: Izzy ,Maya,

the two girls get off the couch and came to stand by her.

C: they have a metal pole attached to the roof right in front of the couch she whispers to each of the girls straightening herself up .Maya and Izzy's face expressions already say they understand.

Maya walks over to the stereo and turns on

dark horse by Katy Perry.

Clary and the girls take off their jackets and throw them at the guys who might I say have big goofy grin on there face.

the girls stand in a line

and then they all say one word together in unison.

"Acrobats"

**Jordan's pov**

I don't know what's going ,on but I like it.

the girls are standing in a line the music is playing Clary was the first jump in the air she does a flip through the air and lands on the pole above the couch.

Maya and Izzy follow next.

they doing flips all around us the song starts to stop the girls hit the ground with the sound of heels and combat boots hitting the floor,they all come running towards us they look like they're about to jump us .Then at the last second all three of them do a double flip over our heads and land behind the couch,the song ends.

Simon and I are dead silent . The girls bust out laughing they fall to the ground and roll all over the ground .

By time they stop laughing none of us noticed Jonathan sitting at the table watching all of this and Jace!Jace is back .We all go silent when we see him even Clary goes pale considering her and Jace's past I wonder if they ever told

Jonathan about the incident...

please review and tell me what you think! thank you for reading!


	5. memories

_**Thank for reviewing sorry it took so long I will try to up date sooner.**_

_**chapter 3  
**_

_** Memories.  
**_

Recap:

By time they stop laughing none of us noticed Jonathan sitting at the table watching all Clary was not moving now she was lying on the floor this and Jace!Jace is back .We all go silent when we see him even Clary goes pale considering her and Jace's past I wonder if they ever told

_Jonathan_ about the incident..

**Clary's _POV_**

he had some nerve coming back .I bolted off of the floor angrier than ever the next thing I knew I was on top of Jace punching his ugly face and then I heard John say.

"Clary! ,by the angles get of our guitar player,"

this made me stop hitting Him but when I got up I brought him with me.I dropped him on the floor in front of John ignoring the moans and groans I got from him.

John was a few feet taller than me but I could tell he was scared and there was no doubt in my mind that I couldn't take him Jace was only a couple of feet taller than me as well if I could take down Jace I could take down John.

" what did you just say " I said dangerously low.

" I decided to let him back in the group after he told me why he left and I must say it makes perfect sense why you acted so cold towards us. I'm not really mad about you too I'm just mad that you didn't tell me what happened to you Clary I could have helped you. why didn't you tell me? I remember there was a time when we were best frien-"

I cut him off mid sentence he had no right telling everyone what happened to me that night. I slammed him into the wall.

" you tell anyone about that night and I swear ,I swear on the angels I will beat you to a bloody pulp."

His eyes look wide like a deer in headlights.

I let him go and I walked back over to where Jace was.

"Just remember I was there for you when you needed me I gave you my heart and you gave it back after braking it **_**TELL** __them_ **anything and I will Not hesitate on beating you down" I whispered in his ear.

I walked over to Izzy.

She winked and smiled at me.

"You know where I'll be.,"

"Don't worry spitfire, I got you.," She said handing me my keys.

"Hay John ,Have a nice life.,"I SAY.

**Izzy's POV**

That's my girl .I watched Clary wave to me and hop on her bike.

Jace was up sitting in a chair now.I walked over he looked me In the eye.

I slapped him so hard I broke a nail.

"Jace Lightwood. that girl almost died for you and you run of and make out with Aline!.Any man in the world could see that Clary loves you or she wouldn't have saved your ASS you have one have a chance to fix this .No matter How much Clary says she hates you and does not love you she's still in love with you because she kept you rose.,"

I felt very accomplished at the end of my little speech. I wasn't lying clay was still in love with that man I can tell because she could have done a lot worse to him then just a couple hits and might I say he deserves a lot more than just a couple hits.

**Jace's pov**

**After Izzy's little speech I left to this bar a couple blocks away from there house. Clary and I always came here.I find myself thinking about the"insedent" .Everyone knew except John, Clary moved in with Izzy after it happened .**

_Flashback:_

_I had a drug problem and Clary knew.I was unable to pay back the drug lord Valentine and he came for me one night._

_"Jace,Jace,Jace,such a shame to kill you were a very good client.,"Valentine's men held me down .Clary ,My Clary was sitting in a corner her glasses cracked crying._

_"Now you will pay in death.,"my heart stopped this is the end my I was ready for pulled the gun from his waist shot up when she saw it but she didn't run away and leave told Valentine_

_"Kill me leave him alone ,."she took of her glasses and stood tall.I was shocked by it at first before I yelled"no you sick twisted bastards leave her want to hurt me do it hit me go ahead." he ignored my plea and came and crack the gun across Clary'sface.I __ yelled out when she hit the ground he wasn't done yet he pulled a knife from his stabbed Clary in her stomach one long deep gash and then one in her arm... _

_I saw the green light go out of her eyes as she mouthed to me"I love you"Valentine in his goons left I didn't even Clary was angel .my I picked up her wrist I pray to the angels that there was a enough there was an Angels decided to bless me.I called the ambulance they got there about 10 minutes took Clary to the hospital .I watched through a big glass window as they operated on heart monitor was was a loud_ **beep beep**_ and then she grab these things and shocked her_**...one...two...three... BEEP**_ I heard that she was alive the doctor insisted that I go been a week since the "incident" .Isabel decided to bring Clary home that a the help of myself, my adoptive siblings Isabel and Alec, and Alex glitter loving boyfriend party looked awesome, the door rang and I jump to get it Alec and Magnus waited in the other room.I open the door to find_

_Aline she was all dressed up, she was pretty but no one was as pretty as Clary._

_"What do you want.,"I said moving so she could enter the room._

_"Just saw Clary and Izzy walking up the driveway, and I wanted to give you something"She said standing way to close to me._

_"What did you want to give me ,"I asked steping away from her _

_"This!"she said slamming her lips into mine. I pulled her away I saw a very mad Izzy standing in the door way .Then I looked to her right there stood my Clary with a look of hurt on her face I could see it in her eyes without her glasses then it turned into thing I knew Clary had Aline by the hair dragging her outside,when she got to the pool she pushed Aline in and then pulled her out and hit Aline about 4 times before Alec pulled her off she turned to me and said"to love is to destroy and you destroyed me .I will **NEVER** love again for it is a weakness." I had never heard her talk like that before. Then she left with Izzy._

_I had hurt girl who put her life down on the line for me.I have to leave to stop myself from hurting her .Aline took me to California with her but i missed Clary so after 4 months i came back... _

**_alright tell me what you think... read and review _**


	6. Chapter 3 singing stalker

_I am going to give you guys another chapter to keep you busy and hopefully clear my writers block.I had this already made and you all seem to like it and want more!which makes me happy...Just because you are all awesome..._

_Chapter4_

**JACE'S POV**

**I walked iinto the bar and sat at a stool the farthest away from everyone else.I got a beer and sat sipping 's when I saw her walk in Clary .She looked good in black .She had her hair pinned up my hands itched to pull the rubber band off and run my hands through was the only one at the bar. The three small tables filled with three people each were watching the stage waiting for still hadn't noticed me as she sat down on the other side of the bar and said**

**"Hay Sara what time do you need me on tonight"**

**"Ummm in 10minutes is that good"the bartender said.**

**"Yeah that's cool"Clary said sipping her drink**

**"What's got you down dall you almost never drink"the girl said sipping a beer of her own.**

**"You remember my first time I came here "**

**"Yeah after lover boy broke your heart "**

**"Well he came back,today I saw him at first I wanted to kiss him and hug him"**

**"DID YOU!"**

**"NO.I said I wanted to .I beat hin Just Like Luke showed me.I am going to see Luke after I leave here."**

**"Dall ,your still in love with him "**

**"I know "**

**Izzy was wright .My heart skipped when she pulled My rose out of her Jacket.**

**"When the time comes listen to your heart as for now your up"**

**Clary put the rose away and walked on stage and every one yelled.  
**

**Clary pulled her hair out or its band and grabed the mike,the band behind her started**

_Insecure ...  
In a skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string  
Broke away  
Learn to fly  
If you want her back gotta let it shine  
So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew  
She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be  
Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am  
So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew  
She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like kiss the rain  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah  
She's so gone  
That's so over_ now  
She's_ so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's _

_**Clary was standing on a table and dancing.**_

_She's so gone  
She's so gone  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
So alone  
She's so gone  
Gone, gone, gone._

**Clary came back to the bar and sat down. I watched as she pulled her hair back up the bartender Sara gave Clary $50 and told her to be walked out of the door,and I jumped up and followed walked two or three blocks to a old boxing went in so I did two,I hid behind a pillar. Clary walked up two a man with brown hair and he gave her a hug .Then Clary headed off to the changing room...  
**

**CLARY'S POV**

Well _with Him back in town In all I need to do more said he didn't have anyone else for me to fight at the moment but he would tomorrow night._

_I went out and locked up and got read for the night..._

_Tell me whatyou think next chapter will be better... _


	7. Chapter 5

**_Ok I know I haven't updated in so long but I have a good reason.I had to have surgery and they put me on bed rest then they put me on that loopy stuff and if you can type while you're seeing unicorns and Pixies then you are a god but sadly I fear the stories here_**

**_ . CHCHAPTER 5_**

**_. "punching my feelings"_**

**_JACE'S_ _POV_**

People have left Clary is the only one that has not come out yet.I stay in my spot hidden behind a punching bag for about an hour before Clary come out of the dressing only has on a black bra and very short shorts which I don't mind at all. She goes to lock up and then she pulled the blinds shut ,then she walked over to the iPod Stan and puts on Adele rolling in the deep. She starts walking my way but she does not seem to notice me .I never knew how strong Clary was until she hit the punching bag that I'm standing behind and SNAP...

the next thing i know im on the floor with a punching bag on my chest and everything

everything goes black...

_**CLARY'S**_ **_POV_**

JACE!my Jace laid on the floor eyes on earth was he doing here? I started to panic when he wouldn't open his yourself together Clary.I ran over and called 911 then I called Izzy and told her everything and to get everyone to the hospital.I walked back to Jace and pulled his head into my lap.

"baby please wake up,"I sobbed.I cry for what he did to me.I cry for what I've done to him.I cry because I'm afraid I might lose him.I cry because I'm still in love with him.

"Jace, I will always love you please don't leave you the Sun does not have any effect on me I'll always be cold as long as I'm not in your you my pulse is you left you took my soul with you."I let out a heartbreaking sob before I continued

"and if I lose you now forever I'll always feel that just give me a sign show me that you're alive."

his eyes open very they shut he was alive that's all I needed, I pulled myself together threw on some sweatpants and a black ambulance arrived and took Jace and I to the hospital.

they got him a room doctor said he had a minor concussion and the worst he could have is a very bad migraine when he wakes up.

everyone had come to see had tried to coax me into going home but I was my fault he was here and I'm going to stay with him.I sat in a very uncomfortable chair holding his hand. As if at any moment he could slip away.I could fill the pull of sleep rapping me in me to rest, and before I knew it I was slowly drifting off

**_JACE'S_ _POV_**

Angel my head hurt.I looked around and saw that I was in a small hospital I look to see who was clinging to my my surprise I saw my red-headed angel.

I leaned over closer ear and whispered"Clary my love"

she mumbled something that sounded like five more minutes mom.

"Clary wake up Angle"she shot upright.I could see My Clary not the hard cold Clary ,her green eyes were puffy from launched herself at me and held me so tight and I did the same to her burying my head in her neck as I always did. She pulled away all of the sudden and stood up."glad to see you alright"her voice was monotone her face expression was hard.I can see her trying to put her walls back up."I'll be on my way then"she turned to make for the door.I caught her hand but she did not turn around"I heard you".

she turned around then very slowly.

"and what do you have to say about what you heard .,"she said sounding rather nervous.I pull her so that she was sitting in front of me on the white bed which was surprisingly big for being a hospital bed.I cup her cheek I can fill her lean into it.

"i love you too.I've always loved you. No matter where I was or who I was with.I couldn't stop thinking about you.I only left with Aline because I could see that I hurt you and I didn't want to hurt you night"I say brushing the scar that was on her arm"when I thought I lost you I felt like a part of me had just been ripped out of my chest.I'm sorry for hurting you for I'm sorry"

**_CLARY'S POV_**

I pulled him in and wrap my arms aroundhis neck and brought my lips to meet seems stiff for a second and then quickly returned it.I pushed him down on the bed so that I was straddling him while I was kissing him.I could feel him groan into my mouth I kept kissing I move myself to his sensitive spot which I still was just to the left of his Adam's apple.I started sucking on it I feel them grow in a vibrating through my flipped me **_so_** that he was laying on top of me not breaking the kiss the entire time now,propped up on his elbow careful not to crush me with his weight.

I ran my hands under his shirt feeling his hard abs .he remembered the sensitive spot below my ear and use it to his advantage...

_**JACE'S POV**_

she let out a gasp it was loud enough for me to to how I miss making love to always felt like the very first time .I couldn't wait to get out of this broke apart breathless.

"I want to come back to my place your old stuff its still there I didn't move any of it"I said still trying to catch my breath.

she seem to have caught pulled me down for another kiss before releasing my lips and saying "let's get the hell out of here.,"

with that we drove back to my apartment.

Tell me what you all think!

don't be strangers now review!


	8. Chapter 6

OK NO STALLING READ AND REVIEW!

~Chapter 6 ~

PPASSIONATE PAST AND A KICK ASS RED HEAD

_**Jace's**_ _**POV**_

I'm so happy Clary took me back we pull up to my house she is following me on her bike. As soon as I open the car door Clary is kissing me I kiss back.

"Maybe we should take this inside the house."I say dragging her to the door before I can open the door it fly's open .Aline stands there a child on hip he looks about 3blonde hair. Clary is behind. .

"what is it bab-"she says stepping from behind me stopping when she sees Aline.

"You !"they say at the same time.

"Jace Lightwood what are you thinking bringing her here around OUR son."She says ,as if I Knew we had a child. When I left she was far from pregnant she was drunk .I look at Clary you can tell she is holding back tears.

"Same Jace Lightwood Wright."she says but before I could say anything Aline gets in Clary's face and put the kid in a chair by the window.

"Yeah,and he is all mine so stay away skank we have a son,and he will always be Mine"SMACK!Clarys head flys the other way.

_**Shit**_!you know a girl is Crazy when she smiles when she is mad and Clary is extremely CRAZY!...

_**Clary'sPOV**_

Now I have a reason to hit this slut .I let all my rage out I grab Aline by the hair and flip her because she is so tall and it would be easier to beat her on the ground I sit on her and gave her hit after hit .Left,Right.

Then I feel strong arms pick me up from behind I struggled but it is useless.

I see Aline run in the house but she comes back out with a gun and I can't reach my pocket for my doesn't see the gun and continues to hold me,my head is blocking his view!BANG !

_**Jace's POV**_

I feel something hit Clary and once her head falls to the side I see Aline gun in hand .Clary fliped me and ran off and hopped on her bike Aline followed still shooting I takle her to the ground as I watch Clary speed off on her bike.

(3 hours later after Jace has called the cops and aline has been arrested for kidnapping, and attempted murder)

it's been 3 hours Clary has not showed up in any hospital according to the police.I am the police followed a trail of blood but it eventually went I know is my love is bleeding out somewhere...and it's all my fault...

_**Clary's POV**_

Sara opened the door to the huge house.

"CLARY WHAT HAPPENED!"she said pulling me in

When Jace left me the Dauntless took me in we all lived in a huge house there are only six of us,me,Sara,Sebastian,Raphael,Cain,and Becks.

"SEB ,RAPH,GET DOWN HEAR CLARY NEEDS HELP,"

"were is everyone else."

"They moved out its just us four,"she said pulling off my hoodie to see me only in a white tank and black bra .there were three bullets one in m

side the next to in my gut.

Seb came down the staircase with Raph on his tail.

"CLARY WHAT THE FUCK WHO DID THIS TO YOU!"

"jace's wife ''she all but wisperd.

Sara hugged me but I pushed away"it's fine i should have known it was to good to be true,"

Seb came and sat down knife in hand" ok well we can handle him and her later now bite on this wile i get the bullets out and you patched up"

"I don't need it .just start" I said laying down.

_**Sebastian pov**_

i do NOT like the flat tone in Clary's didn't move when i took the bullets out .I could see it in her eyes she was in pan emotionally.

**i know but** hopefully I can keep getting on the computer i only come here once a month but i will try to update soon.

my bad for all mistakes just wanted to give you all something.

read and review


	9. Chapter 7 MY FIGHT FOREVER LOST

_** THANK YOU ALL FOR READING,REVIEWING ETC.,AND ONCE AGAIN MY BAD FOR THE WAIT...**_

_**I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT TO MY OUTSTANDING BETA**_

_**On The Verge Of Being Broken!**_

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY...**_

_**~CHAPTER 7~**_

_**MY FIGHT IS FOREVER LOST**_

_**SEBASTIAN'S POV**_

**I did NOT like the flat tone in Clary's voice, she didn't move when I took the bullets out. I could see it in her eyes; she was too much emotionally in pain to feel it. I was going to make them pay for hurting her, my Clary was broken on the inside and I was going to fix her.**

**CLARY'S POV**

_After Seb fixed me up, I walked to my old room .It was just as I left it; the books spread over the bed, my art supplies all over my desk. I grabbed everything, put it back in its place, and fixed my bed. After everything was done, I couldn't keep myself from thinking about Jace. I went to the kitchen, walking past everyone as if they were not there, grabbed a glass, two bottles of wine, and walked back to my room...__  
_**_  
SEBASTIAN'S POV(when Clary walked in)_**

**No one saw Clary since she went to her room. We all sat there, talking about how we could kidnap Jace and kill him, but we knew Clary would not agree with it, than I said we should just beat him up a little. We heard Clary's door open, and close. She came into the kitchen, walking past us as if she didn't see us. When she first got here, she was like this. But after we became friends, she was more...Alive. I hate them for what they did to my Clary. They didn't just break her, they took her soul, those B***!**  
**I was pulled out of my thoughts by Clary. She pulled out TWO BOTTLES of wine, and a glass. She went back to her room. After a couple minutes I followed her, I walked to her room. I knocked on the door. After a couple minutes, I just opened the door. Or not, it was locked. No one ever locked their doors for at least two reasons; Why would we if we all could pick locks? The other reason was that none of us ever wanted to be alone. I pulled out my pick, and opened her doo**r.

CLARY'S POV

_After I drank a bit of the wine, I got into the shower, locking the door behind me. I just wanted to cry, and drink away the hurt. When I heard a soft knock over my music, I went out of the shower, got dressed, and sat in the dark on the desk bench. I gave up on the glass long ago, and started drinking out the bottle. Suddenly someone sat besides me, I just looked down feeling numb._

"Clary, please, talk to me, love." It was Seb.

"Go away Seb, I had a break-up and went through betrayal, go away!" I felt bad, he just wanted to help me.

"Yeah, but you didn't love them, like you loved him."

"I love no one! I should have known. God! I was so stupid!" I stopped, and took large gulps of the bottle until it was empty.

" 'To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed'. I should have stuck with what my father taught me, before he passed away. He was right.'' I whispered.

I opened the next bottle, and only managed to take a sip before Seb pulled it away, making me slump back on the bench, and look at the wall.  
**  
SEBASTIAN'S POV**

**NO, my Clary can't be gone! My little spitfire must still be in there somewhere. Seeing her, slumped back on the bench, looking at the wall, was scaring me. The look on her face, as if someone just pulled her soul out, and left a shell. Her eyes were gray, no longer green. My heart ached for her, to hold her close like a child. God, I loved her for so long, and to hear her think no one loved her, hurt me.**

**I finally found my voice to say; "Oh Clary," I grabbed her face softly, and saw the tears threatening to spill. He did this to her. Clary never crie. Just to see her, reduced to tears, broke my heart.**

**''You're so much better than that Jace guy, he is crazy to let you go. I love you Clary, and I will not leave you! I promise." I slowly brought my lips to her, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me. She pulled back and whispered ''I love you Seb,"**

**I felt something trickle down my neck. I brought my hand up to my neck, and looked at my fingers. They were covered in red. I took her arm, and looked at the inside. Her arms were covered in cuts, blood seeped out them. I looked at her hands, she was holding something, covering the sight from me. I looked back at her. She opened her hand, let the empty pill bottle fall, as she passed out. I caught her before she hit the ground.**

**"Sara! GUYS HELP!" I yelled in panic.**

**Sara and Raph came in. When they saw Clary, they immediately shot into action. Sara grabbed the car, and Raph helped me get Clary in the car. He took his phone and called the hospital to announce that we were on our way. They had to stand ready. We took off onto the highway. During the ride to the hospital, I held Clary's head in my lap, kissing her head. The moment my lips kissed her pale skin, was when the tears came falling down. The same time Raph's tears fell.**

**''We are not going to loose her! She is a warrior, our little Spitfire. She will fight." Sarah said in a mantra. It sounded more like a prayer.**

**When we pulled up, they laid her on a brancard, and ran into the operating room. We follow them till the point we aren't allowed to enter. Clary's step brother came in, busting in the doors. I already met him before; along with Iz, Simon, Jordan. From the way Sara grabbed me, and Raph stepped in my way. The blond guy must be Jace...**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW ! **


	10. AN

_ I AM SO SORRY MY LITTLE ROSE BUDS,BUT MY BETA IS GOING SLOW AND i CAN ONLY GET ON A COMPUTER HEAR AND STARTS SOON SO I MAY NOT BE ON FOR A WILE._  
_  
_

_THANK YOU ALL_

_-I'YAHNAH_


	11. death will be a friend of the family

**If only for a night I have come back my roses ! Did you miss me ?Once more big shout out to my beta!**

**On with the story**!

* * *

Sara leaned my way, and said

"As much as we both want to kill that need to think about what Clary wants. I know what you're going to do, and don't even think about it ,Seb!"

Sara pushed me into a chair, before they walked towards this Jace guy.

"Your name is Jace." She asked, but it sounded more as a statement than a question. Raph was standing behind her.

"Yeah." He confirmed, looking at her. The blue eyed girl behind him said,

"Unfortunately he is. I'm Izzy, the one that talked to you on the Phone." She finished holding out her gloved hand that almost matched Sara's.

"Yeah," she said, not really caring about her name. "So, when do you want to do this?" Sara asked with crossed arms.

"Actually, now would be nice."Izzy answered, walking around to the other side of Jace. She was facing Sara. They both wore evil grins. Both girls brougt their fists up to connect with golden boys face. They hit home, and saying in unison,

"That was for Clary, you Asshole!" Then stomp off to the chairs next to me this takes my rage from a 9 to a 5 Simon and Jordan walk over to me

"What happened!?" Simon yelled, looking like he had cried.

"After that prick let Clary get shot by his wife, Clary came to us. I took the bullets in her out, and closed her wounds. Simon," I looked straight at him, than turning to Jace. "She didn't even move. It was as if she couldn't feel pain anymore." Neither of them said a word, or made a noise. I continued."She was fine as far as we saw. But when she came out, she walked past us like we were ghosts. She grabbed something. When I went to check on her, she was just looking at the wall. We talked then I noticed her arms and then the pill bottle in her hand."

"I hope she is alright. We were rehearsing when we found out what happened with Jace, and that they couldn't find her. We all got in the car, on our way to help search, and thats when Iz got a call."

Just then a red light started flashing, and Clary was rushed out, lying on a bed, into a room with a huge glass window. We could all see the tubes she had stuck in her arms. The doctors were clamping things onto her arms. And then there was a sound that broke everyone's heart .

Beeeeeep...

She was gone.

My Clary was gone, My little Angels.

When I looked at John on his knees in Simion's arms, both crying.

I could have seen two brothers that had lost their sister.

When I looked over at Raph, holding the two sobbing girls in his arms.

I could have seen a father telling his daughters that their sister was dead.

When I looked at Jordan, holding a crying Jace.

I could have seen someone comforting the boyfriend.

But all I saw was RAGE!

CLARY'S POV

I stood in a green field.

Heaven.

I will be alright.

Then there was this bright flash of white light, and my father came out of nowhere. He looked like he always did, but he had big white angle wings coming out of his back.

"Clary." He said wrapping me in a hug.

"Dad, I missed you so much." I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too, kiddo. But I don't want to see you in the place where a dead man or woman would come. I want to see you in the place where the living lives. I want you living your life, even if you think you can't, you can!" He cupped my face

"You were always capable of surviving. But you were even more capable of living. Those two are not to be switched! Surviving isn't living." He said.

"Don't be too busy with surviving, don't forget to live."

''Thanks dad, I love you so much." I said pulling away from the hug

"Close your eyes, Clary." He said. I did as he said. I felt him kiss my forehead and heard him whisper,

"I love you." Before I drifted off into what seemed like sleep

Kk my bolding settings were not working after i did the top so i had to leave it like me what you think...


	12. an I love you all

_ I AM SO SORRY MY LITTLE ROSE BUDS, but I can't get on the computer that often don't give up on me any ideas or things that could help with the story review!__  
_

_THANK YOU ALL_

_(oh yeah new name JANE_DOE)_

_I love you all and funny Question how many of you are guys?I mean I don't meat alot of fan** BOY'S!**_


	13. Chapter 9

Long time no see my little rosebuds .Don't give up on me now keep on revewing .I love you edited all mess ups are mine.

* * *

**~ Leaving behind a Life that never Loved me~**

Recap;

"Close your eyes, Clary." He said. I did as he said. I felt him kiss my forehead and heard him whisper,

"I love you." Before I drifted off into what seemed like sleep

I could hear the sound of the band .All I wanted was to grab onto it .i coud hear the tune but no words as if they were humming the song.I tried with everything I had to open my eyes and when I did I swear I had never sean a brighter light in my life.

( **Clary is still dead )Seb's P.O.V**

It was all his fault but there was nothing he could do to bring her back .As the docters left the room they let us in to say our goodbyes .As we walked in to the room I could see flash after flash of her smile her big green eyes .I would give the world to see those big green eye's again.I walked over to the table everyone elce could not do it for there own reason but I did and she looked like always.I took a knee and began to hum her favorite song soon Raph took a knee and hummed then Sara even the non dauntless took a knee and hummed.I think it was one of there songs.I felt a tear slide down my face as I grabbed Clary's hand and held on then I felt her squezz my hand tight .I looked up into a sea of beautiful evergreen

Clary's eyes.

"Seb ."Her hand came up to cup my face.I looked at her arms under the long red marks were small faded white ones .How did I not know.

"I'm here Clary.I'm here."

She looked over at me as a tear fell from her eye"Seb I want to go home."

"Clary I-"Jace stepped forward .As soon as she saw him her went blank,but when I looked into her eyes all I saw was pain.

I stood up and pushed Jace hard .

"Leave she is not well and she nor I want to see your face ever."

Clary had turned her back and was faceing the stood and left I don't know were he went but I don't sholders shook with tears as I rubbed her back.

**(TIME SKIP)**

Everyone left besides Sara and Me .The doctor said Clary can leave today .It's bin a week and Clary and I have grown closer than Clary gets dressed I wait out side her door ,When out of now were a girl with brown hair and yellow eyes kissis me.I hear a gasp from behind as the girl pulls stands there tears in her eyes.

**CLARY'S P.O.V**

Can no one love me.I dash down the hall I feel for my bike key in my pocket .The cool air hits me like a wall as I push open the door to the parking lot.I hop an my bike and start her up as I drive off I hear a faint "Clary."

Then it was just me the rode and my bike.I drove and drove Untile I reached a train.I hopped of my bike and just left it there.

"Las Vages sounds good."I says as I pay for a ticket and sit down in a compartment.I gaze out the window good bye everything that broke my heart.

"Is this seat taken."I was about to say yes when I looked up into a sea of gray eyes and a bright smile

"Not at all."

**Seb's P.O.V**

"That was from my sister ."The girl said walking off.I didn't know her sister!Forget her I chased after Clary by the time I got to her she was rideing off.I yelled for her but she was gone and so was my heart.

* * *

Ok there will be another story to this if you guys want !About Clary and her new life and her new "friend".thank you guys for reading lots of love to you.R&amp;R


	14. read asap

I LOVE YOU all ok this story will be finished on my Wattpad EscApe ReAlity_101


	15. Sequels!

Ok you lovely. Rosebuds i have decided. To continue. On hear so the next one will be called Finding whoI am and losing who I needed greatly!

-Love ya

-Miss anonymous-


	16. Chapter 16

Wow its been a long time since I been on hear again.I do wattpad mostly but I plan to pick up were I left off u all


End file.
